About Time
by Lobster lover
Summary: It focuses on R&R but has bits of everyone!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so please be nice. I started thinking about this when I was falling asleep. I was too tired to get up and write it out so I decided to try and write it out in school the next day! Anyway, I really wish this would just happen already but the writers aren't exactly that nice..grr.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Friends or the characters. I would like to own Matthew or David....yea. Uh anyway, this story is not made for profit(Ha! I wish)  
  
  
  
[Scene: R&R's Apt. After Rachel and Gavin's kiss on the M&C's balcony]  
  
Rachel enters the apartment to find Ross putting away Emma's toys.  
  
Rach: Hey  
  
Ross: (cold) Hello  
  
Rach: (Noticing how he's acting) Uh, is something wrong?  
  
Ross: No, no. Nothing at all.  
  
Rach: (not sure) Ok...  
  
She walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. When she comes back out she sees him sitting on the sofa with his chin resting on his hands. (You know what I'm talking about right?)  
  
Rach: How's Emma?  
  
Ross: (kind of ignoring her) She's fine.  
  
Rach: Are you ok?  
  
Ross: (jumping up not able to hold it in anymore) Did you "accidentally" forget that my apartment has a clear view of Monica and Chandler's balcony? Or were you trying to shove it in my face!  
  
Rach: (taken aback) What are you talk-...Oh my god, you saw us?  
  
Ross: Uh yea!  
  
Rach: I'm sorry ok? It just happe-Wait a minute! Why do you even care?  
  
Ross: (acting as though he doesn't but not hiding it too well) I don't!  
  
Rach: Then what's the whole point of this conversation?!  
  
Ross: I don't know...  
  
Rach: Look Ross, you're the one who hasn't giving me any hints that you want to talk about us.  
  
Ross: That's because I'm not sure if you even want to!  
  
Rach: What?  
  
Ross: Why did you say yes to him?  
  
Rach: Oh my god! This is about the "proposal"? (Ross just stares at her) I already told you! My hormones were going crazy that day! I would have said yes to anyone.  
  
Ross: But why? Just because of your hormones?!  
  
Rach: Well earlier I was talking to Janice and she told me that you wouldn't be around forever and you'd leave Emma and me. I was afraid that I would be all alone to raise Emma.  
  
Ross: You know I would nev- Janice? You listened to Janice?  
  
Rach: (like it just hit her) I listened to Janice?  
  
Ross: Rach, you know I would never leave you and Emma.  
  
Rach: How? How do I know that? How do I know that you won't meet someone tomorrow and-and fall in love? Then you'll wanna live together and get married and then have kids of your own! (softly) Where would that leave me?  
  
Ross: (not knowing what to say) What about Gavin?  
  
Rach: Ugh, I don't know. That was just a spur of the moment thing. I guess it's that I haven't had anybody in such a long time. I told him that. Hm, I wonder if I hurt his feelings?  
  
Ross: What about the guy at the bar? You gave him your number!  
  
Rach: (looking at him suspiciously) Wait, how do you know that? He never even called!  
  
Ross: (noticing his slip) Uh...  
  
Rach: He called didn't he?  
  
Ross: (looking down) While you were paying Phoebe for the drinks.  
  
Rach: Why didn't you tell me?!  
  
Ross: Because!  
  
Rach: Oh, good answer.  
  
Ross: Because...because I didn't want you seeing anyone.  
  
Rach: (putting her hands on her hips) So what Ross, you don't want to date me but no one else can?!  
  
Ross: That's not what I said.  
  
Rach: Sure as hell sounds like it! You haven't said anything to me except when you complimented me on my dress that night. Other than that nothing!  
  
Rachel is pretty mad and Ross is just looking down at the floor. They're both standing behind the couch not really knowing what to say. Finally, after a moment, Ross speaks.  
  
Ross: I'm afraid.  
  
Rach: (softening) Afraid of what?  
  
Ross: Afraid of hurting Emma if we didn't work out. Afraid of hurting you or losing you...again. The day we broke up was the worst day of my life. I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost you again.  
  
Rach: Ross, you'll never lose me.  
  
When he looks up at her you can see tears glistening in his eyes. Seeing that makes Rachel teary-eyed. She walks up to him and wipes away a tear that rolled down his cheek. They look into each other's eyes and suddenly it's like time stands still. Nothing else in the world mattered. Ross brings his hand up to her cheek.  
  
Ross: You're so beautiful, Rach.  
  
Rach: (smiling shyly) Well I try.  
  
Ross smiles and lowers his face. Right when their lips are about to touch he stops making sure she wants this. Rachel closes the distance between them. They're suddenly locked in wave of passion. Ross wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Rachel puts her hands on the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. Things start to heat up when they hear a cry from the room. Ross and Rachel break apart breathless.  
  
Rach: (clears her throat) Hmm... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for all the reviews!! I was really worried about posting this. Here's the next chapter! The rest will have more of everyone. oh yea...I still don't own any of them!!

Rach: (clears her throat) Hmm...wow.

Ross: Yea.

Emma's cries start to get louder. 

Rach: Ugh, this is when she decides to start crying.

Ross: We should go check on her.

Rach: Ok

They both walk in Emma's room to find her sitting up bawling her eyes out.

Rach: (picking her up) Aww, sweetie what's wrong? Are you hungry? (Emma starts to quiet down as Rachel sits on a rocking chair so she can breastfeed her) There you go..

Ross was quietly watching the scene before him. Rachel notices his stare.

Rach: What?

Ross: Nothing

Rach: C'mon why were you looking at me like that.

Ross: (after a while) I always knew you would make an incredible mother...(smiling) even if you don't change diapers.

Rach: Hey! I changed her (pause) twice.

He laughs which makes her look at him causing them to lock gazes

Rach: So, where are we?

Ross: Well I think we're in Emma's room.

Rach: Ross...

Ross: Ok, ok. (looking down at the floor) Well I was wondering...If maybe we could, I mean if you want to...maybe you and I could uh...

Rach: (smiling) I'd love to

Ross: (looking at her) Really?

Rach: Really. I don't kiss _anybody_ like that for no reason, Ross.

He goes to say something

Rach: Anymore!

They smile at each other. Rachel looks down at Emma to see that she's fallen asleep.

Rach: (looking at Emma) She's so beautiful.

Ross: Just like her mother.

Rach: (smiling) My, my, aren't we the sweet talker. (she pauses) Ross, there's one thing I'm worried about...

Ross: (kneeling next to her) I promise you'll never hear "we were on a break" come out of my mouth ever again. (getting serious) I know I hurt you, break or no break, what I did was wrong.

Rach: (getting up and putting Emma in her crib) It wasn't your entire fault, Ross. I also contributed to our problems. Ugh, I'm the one who proposed that STUPID break! THEN I wrote you that damn letter asking you to take responsibility for everything that went wrong in our relationship. My god, 18 pages

Both: Front and back.

They chuckle softly

Both again: I'm sorry!

Ross: (sarcastically while laughing) Wow, we're really good at this.

Rach: (also laughing) Yea

Once again they lock gazes and of course share a moment. They begin to move closer and closer and they start to kiss. It starts off slow and soft but rapidly gets passionate. Ross' hands move from her waist into her hair as Rachel's hands rest the back of his neck. They make there way out of Emma's room and head towards Ross' room still in a passionate embrace. When they fall on his bed Ross moves his lips down to her neck. Rachel closes her eyes and runs her hands through his hair. She grabs his face and brings his lips back to hers. 

Rach: (with her lips still glued to his) I love you, Ross

Ross stops and stares at her.

Ross: I've always loved you, Rach.

She pulls him back down on top of her and kisses him. She then begins to unbutton his shirt as he does the same to her. We leave them to...you know ;-D


End file.
